El irresistible encanto español Tu amor es mi dro
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Estar con "Él" era sumamente agradable y su cariño los hizo dependientes de su amor y compañia.Porque si algo sabian ellos era que el amor que le daba antonio era como una droga. España x varios, fic corregido. Capitulo 16: Final. gracias por su apoyo,
1. Amor apache

El irresistible encanto español (Tu amor es mi droga).

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Italia de sur

1-Amor apache –Te pego pero te quiero–

Lovino despertó cuando un rayo de luz que se colaba por las ventanas le dio en el rostro, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta intentado ganar unos minutos más de descanso, estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando noto que algo extraño sucedía, cosa que hizo que se espabilara por completo.

_Alguien –o algo– se había metido en su habitación y estaba compartiendo la cama con el_

Lovino miro el bulto a su lado, estaba algo asustado pero se armo de valor y levanto la sabana que cubría a la persona –o criatura viviente– que dormía junto a el.

Se trataba de España, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Entonces fue cuando recordó todo y un color rojizo pinto sus mejillas

_La fiesta de navidad. Vino. Sangría. Muérdagos. Tarantela y flamenco. _

_Besos húmedos, caricias ardientes, Antonio sobre él, su ropa cayendo al suelo…_

Lovino resoplo resignado. Antonio lo había hecho otra vez ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? Miro la cara de Antonio, tenía algunos moretones en la cara y en los brazos por los golpes que le había dado anoche para tratar de quitárselo de encima pero le había servido de nada, el español era muy insistente cuando quería algo y Lovino sospechaba que Antonio era ligeramente masoquista si no ¿Por qué aguantaba todos los golpes que le daba y después sonreía como idiota?

Lovino sonrió levemente. Antonio era un caso sin remedio sin importar cuanto le pegara y lo insultara siempre volvía a su lado, siempre estaba con el, apoyándolo, preocupándose por el, animándolo, haciéndolo sonreír aunque a veces hiciera cosas que lo hicieran enojar era agradable estar con el.

Y sin importar cuanto le golpeara, se negara a gritos, usara una silla para alejarlo de el y se encerrara en el baño Antonio siempre lograba hacerlo ceder. Solo Dios sabia que tenia el español para atraerlo cual imán, era como una secuencia de eventos.

_Un golpe por beso. Un forcejeo por abrazo. Apartarlo de el por una caricia bajo la ropa. Un insulto por las melosidades que le decía entre caricias..._

Pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, sin importar que hiciera Antonio siempre se salía con la suya, Lovino suspiro, se levanto de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, le haría un remedio para la resaca al español seguido del desayuno después de todo aunque a veces lo sacara de sus casillas amaba profundamente al español y este le correspondía de igual manera aunque el italiano le pegara y lo insultara la mayor parte del tiempo.

A fin de cuentas su amor por el español era amor apache, le pegaba de cabezazos y lo insultaba pero sobre todo lo amaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo


	2. Amante oculto

Italia del norte

2-Amante oculto –Tres tirones en el cabello–

Feliciano respiraba entrecortadamente apoyado contra la pared, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojizo, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sujetaba una silla con las manos a manera de arma. Tenía que mantener una distancia prudente de su acompañante y estaba decidido a conseguirlo a cualquier precio, iba a mantenerlo a raya costara lo que costara.

-Feliciano-dijo su compañero-baja eso por favor

-Aléjate-replico el italiano asustado alzando la silla con las manos temblorosas

-Ita-chan-lo llamo su acompañante-prometo que no te hare nada ¿me dejas darte un abrazo?-cuestiono

-No-tartamudeo el italiano menor

-Pero Feli…-dijo su compañero-tengo mucho frio y tú también estas temblando-murmuro suavemente-si te abrazo ambos mantendremos el calor hasta que vengan a sacarnos de aquí

-No dejare que hagas _eso _de nuevo ¿entiendes?-dijo el italiano

-Te prometo que no lo hare pero baja eso por favor-dijo su compañero con voz calmada

-Está bien-cedió por fin el italiano bajando la silla

-Gracias-sonrió su compañero, se acerco y lo abrazo-se esta mas abrigado así-dijo suavemente

"_Por favor, Dios mío que alguien venga y nos saque de aquí pronto por favor"_ rogo el italiano

Feliciano correspondió el gesto de forma inconscientemente, no quería hacerlo pero no tenia opción, se estaba muriendo de frio y no tenia nada con que calentarse…excepto _él._

_España _

Feliciano maldijo la situación en que se encontraba con todos los apelativos que podía recordar haber escuchado de su _fratello _y de Gilbert, odiaba esa situación, la odiaba de verdad, maldijo a la persona que los había encerrado –quienquiera que fuera– y maldijo que todas las ventanas estuvieran atascadas, no podía cerrar alguna para evitar que el aire frio se metiera en la habitación en donde se encontraban, se moría de frio, tenia mucha hambre y ni siquiera traía una fruta o algo para abrigarse. Su única fuente de calor más cercana era el cuerpo del español y no quería abrazarlo debido a lo que había pasado entre ellos minutos antes.

_Le había tirado del cabello. Del rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza._

Feliciano había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para que no se le escapara un gemido, nadie le había tirado de aquel cabello antes excepto Lovino pero esa vez ambos estaban ebrios y apenas se acordaba de lo que había pasado después, solo recordaba el calor de las manos de Lovino, un beso sabor a tabaco y tomates…pero eso no venia al caso ahora.

-Feliciano-lo llamo Antonio

-¿Qué pasa, España?-cuestiono el italiano

-No te quiero asustar pero mira donde estamos parados-dijo el español en un susurro

Feliciano miro el punto en el techo que el español observaba detenidamente y su rostro se puso pálido del asombro y del susto.

_Un muérdago. Estaban parados debajo de un muérdago._

"_Lo que me faltaba"_ pensó el italiano _"Ahora tendremos que…" _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando sintió los labios de Antonio sobre los suyos. Aquella boca era tan cálida, fuerte y masculina, sus labios eran tan suaves, dulces...aquel beso era hambriento, demandante y pasional.

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de par en par ¡Antonio lo estaba besando! Intento apartarse pero los brazos que rodeaban su cintura se lo impidieron, Antonio profundizo el beso y olvidando la advertencia del italiano tiro del rizo que sobresalía del resto de sus cabellos.

_Un tirón. Feliciano abrió la boca involuntariamente _

_Dos tirones. Intento empujarlo y apartarse en vano _

_Tres tirones. Su lado tsundere salió a flote _

Con una fuerza sacada del interior de su ser, Feliciano mando a España contra la pared de un fuerte puñetazo, vaya que los movimientos de defensa que Kiku le había enseñado servían para algo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, España?-exclamo Feliciano nervioso y con las mejillas teñidas de carmín

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpo el ibérico

-¿Eres imbécil o que?-grito el menor-no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca

-Lo siento mucho Lovi…digo Feli-dijo el hispano

Feliciano lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, la rabia se expandía por cada parte de su cuerpo ¿Acaso Antonio acababa de llamarlo"Lovi"? ahí fue cuando una parte de su mente se desconecto dejándole paso total a su rabia e ira. Levanto a Antonio del suelo agarrándolo por la camisa, su cuerpo ardía de furia ¿Cómo se atrevía, primero a tocarlo como nadie lo había tocado antes y después a confundirlo con su _fratello_?

-Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así ¿entendiste?-los ojos verdes del italiano lo miraron furiosos

-Lo siento-repitió el hispano

Feliciano suspiro, lo soltó y se alejo lo más que pudo de Antonio, este por su parte estaba pasmado, nuca hubiera creído que el dulce Feliciano fuera capaz de golpearlo o de insultarlo, se parecía mucho a Romano cuando hacia eso, camino acercándose al italiano, tenia curiosidad y estaba quedándose helado por el frio, el cuerpo de Feliciano era su única protección.

Feliciano se aparto más del español a medida que este se acercaba a él, su espalda choco con la pared, no tenia adonde ir, el único camino viable para escaparse estaba entre Antonio y la puerta y aunque corriera como si tuviera fuego en los pies el español le atraparía fácilmente y aunque lograra escapársele al español no podría salir.

"_Maldición" _pensó

Antonio le abrazo, Feliciano se quedo quieto. Le beso y no correspondió el gesto. Le tiro del cabello mientras volvía a besarlo.

_Un tirón. Opuso resistencia _

_Dos tirones. Se aparto y le insulto _

-Aléjate de mi idiota- exclamo furioso

-Parece que tanto tiempo con Lovino te ha afectado Feli-dijo Antonio-tendré que enseñarte modales-dijo mientras lo tumbaba al suelo y se sentaba sobre sus caderas impidiéndole moverse.

"_Dios mío no"_ pensó el italiano asustado "_No, no"_

Antonio volvió a besarlo mientras le tiraba de los cabellos.

_Tres tirones. Todo su autocontrol, sentido común y conciencia se fueron de vacaciones._

"_Perdóname por favor Lovino" _fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar antes de que su lado mas apasionado y salvaje se apoderara de el 

La relación que tenia con Lovino iba a quebrarse en pedazos y todo era culpa del frio y la manía de Antonio de tocar donde no debía.


	3. Amarte duele

México

Amarte duele –odio amarte tanto–

Un beso.

"_Te odio" _pensó el chico de cabello negro

Un beso.

"_Eres un desgraciado" _pensó el mexicano mientras trataba de apartarlo de él

Una caricia bajo la ropa

"_Maldito pervertido"_ Dentro de su mente Pedro lo maldijo con todas las palabrotas que podía recordar

Un dedo jugando con su ombligo.

"_Odio ser tan débil. Odio amarte tanto"_ pensó mientras un gemido involuntario escapaba de sus labios

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Hace rato estaba en medio de una gran fiesta por motivo de su cumpleaños, comida, música, buenos amigos, bailes, bebidas, diversión…todo estaba perfecto, Rosario había venido a su fiesta y también Martin había asistido y ambos le habían prometido tratar de comportarse decentemente a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien para no echarle a perder su fiesta. Pedro sabia que a la colombiana y al argentino les costaba mucho esfuerzo estar sin pelearse o gritarse más de quince minutos y les agradecía enormemente lo que estaban haciendo por él.

¿Cómo es que había dejado todo eso y había terminado en esa habitación de hotel con Antonio acorralándole contra la pared? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

_Por él. Por España. Por Antonio._

No lo entendía, lo había dejado, se había independizado de él hacia dos siglos y aun seguía corriendo a su lado cada vez que el español lo llamaba, a Antonio solo le bastaba llamarlo, aparecerse en la puerta de su casa o silbarle para que el fuese corriendo a su lado.

Vamos era un trato peor que el de las prostitutas.

Antonio lo iba a buscar cuando se peleaba con Lovino, cuando tenía problemas y necesitaba compañía y Lovino no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo porque el español había metido la pata otra vez. Lo buscaba no por cariño o amistad, lo hacia porque tenia _necesidad _de hacerlo y el mexicano se sentía sucio y asqueado cada vez que cedía ante los deseos del hispano.

México ejercía para España el papel de amante y paño de lágrimas cuando el ibérico así lo requería y lo peor era que le _gustaba. _

_Era como si ambos tuvieran la necesidad de estar con el otro. Una necesidad mutua_

_Le dolía y le encantaba. Lo asqueaba y lo hacia sentir bien _

-Feliz cumpleaños Pedrito-dijo el español cuando el acto intimo entre ellos termino

-Gracias, Antonio-dijo el mexicano

-Te amo-susurro el español

-Y yo a ti-dijo Pedro en un suspiro

_Amarlo dolía pero lo hacia feliz._


	4. Chocolate

Bélgica

Chocolate y churros –tus besos me recuerdan el sabor del chocolate–

Era una mañana nublada y Bélgica estaba preparándose una buena taza de chocolate caliente, le encantaba el chocolate, su sabor dulce, su color oscuro como la caoba…le recordaba a _él _

_A España._

La relación entre el ibérico y su golosina favorita tenía origen en una mañana nublada de otoño cuando salió a meter la ropa y de repente comenzó a llover, la rubia corrió como loca tratando de que las ropas colgadas en el tendedero se mojaran lo menos posible, la ropa se salvo pero la joven no tuvo la misma suerte, termino mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

Llego empapada a la casa, tiritando de frio y teniendo el único pensamiento de darse un baño con agua caliente y ponerse ropa seca. Se encontró con España sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando chocolate caliente acompañado de churros.

-Dios mío-exclamo el español cuando la vio-¿Qué te ha pasado?-cuestiono

-Me moje al meter la ropa-dijo la chica

-Entonces siéntate-dijo el español-voy a servirte una taza de chocolate caliente

-Gracias-dijo la chica

-De nada-repuso el español poniendo una taza de chocolate caliente y un plato de churros frente a ella

Comieron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía, el chocolate estaba delicioso lo mismo que los churros y la compañía de España era muy agradable y reconfortante después de haber pasado un momento tan horrible. La joven termino su chocolate y sus churros y se levanto, tenia que darse una ducha y ponerse ropa seca si no quería coger un buen resfriado.

-Bélgica-la llamo el español-espera

-¿Qué pasa, España?-pregunto la chica

El español se acerco y la beso con ternura, la chica se quedo inmóvil, demasiado confusa para reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojizo. El beso termino y Bélgica miro fijamente a Antonio confusa y pasmada.

-Tenías chocolate y azúcar en los labios-dijo el español con simpleza

Bélgica se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación, definitivamente necesitaba un baño.


	5. Amor aristocrático

Austria

Amor aristocrático –Guitarras y violines–

Una bella melodía salía del salón de música en la casa de Austria, era una combinación de flamenco con música clásica. Lo que nadie sabio era lo que se escondía tras esa melodía.

_La historia de dos antiguos amantes._

En las tardes, algunas veces España venia a la casa del austriaco, algunos decían que era para molestar al aristócrata pero la verdad era que el ibérico venia a visitar al austriaco por _otros motivos._

Roderich lo sabia, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando venia a fastidiarlo y cuando venia para "_recordar viejos tiempos"_. Nunca traía nada, eso hubiera hecho a los demás sospechar y se suponía que ese era un secreto solo de los dos.

_Su secreto._

Todo comenzaba igual: se saludaban y discutían. Pero todo cambiaba cuando entraban al salón de música.

_Su escondite secreto._

Austria caminaba a un armario, lo abría y sacaba una guitarra y un violín de su interior, los ojos del Antonio resplandecían al ver los instrumentos musicales, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Sin decir nada, Antonio tomaba la guitarra y empezaba a tocar los compases de una antigua melodía, Austria lo seguía momentos después, las notas se entrelazaban creando un ritmo lento, apasionado, lleno de deseo.

_Era como estar intimando sin tocarse siquiera _

_Les encantaba._

Antonio siempre tomaba la iniciativa pero Austria le dejaba en claro que no pensaba dejar que el fuera la parte _dominante_ con una nota grave de las cuerdas de su violín.

_La melodía seguía, las notas se entrelazaban lo mismo que sus cuerpos._

Cuando la melodía finalizaba estaban agotados pero eso no impedía que el español tuviera ganas de _jugar _con el austriaco, algo que molestaba al aristócrata pero interiormente –y eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta– le _encantaba._ Las cosas terminaban con dos cuerpos moviéndose frenéticamente encima de un piano de cola, un austriaco molesto y avergonzado y un español con moretones en la cara pero alegre y satisfecho.

Y tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro que jamás notaron que cierta húngara filmaba todo a través de un pequeño hoyo escondido en la pared.


	6. Alcohol

Holanda

Alcohol –El vino y la cerveza tienen la culpa–

Tim quería que se lo tragara la tierra y no salir de ahí hasta el próximo año ¿La razón? Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El español le caía en la punta del hígado y ahora más que nunca debido a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Antonio estaba cantándole una serenata frente a todo el mundo, estaba vestido con su traje de torero y estaba muy tomado, cabe agregar.

-_Tú sabes que te quiero Holanda, que por ti me muero Holanda_-cantaba alegremente el ibérico

Al holandés le entraron ganas de partirle la cara al español, detrás de el escuchaba claramente las risas de Hungría y Bélgica y los silbidos de Francis y Gilbert

_-Solo espero que me digas que si para no vivir desesperado_-cantaba el español

Ahí fue en donde a Tim se le acabo la paciencia, se subió a la tarima, agarro del brazo al castaño de ojos verdes y lo bajo de la tarima a rastras. El español seguía cantando una canción en su idioma nativo.

-¿Me quieres explicar que demonios paso ahí afuera?-exclamo el rubio

-¿Te gusto la canción, Tim?-cuestiono el español con las mejillas teñidas de carmín

-Contéstame Antonio-demando el holandés-¿Qué querías con eso? ¿Ponerme en vergüenza frente a todo el mundo?-pregunto el de ojos azules

-Tú me gustas-dijo el español con una sonrisa en la cara

El holandés se sonrojo debido a la sorpresiva, directa e indeseada declaración del español hacia su persona.

-No digas idioteces-dijo Tim mirando hacia otro lado

-Es cierto-aseguro Antonio-te lo puedo demostrar si quieres

-¿Cómo?-dijo sarcástico el rubio

-Así-dijo el español y lo beso en los labios

Tim se quedo quieto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, bruscamente empujo al español lejos de el mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-exclamo Tim furioso

-Te beso ¿No te ha gustado?-cuestiono Antonio

-No

-Soy un pésimo amante-dijo Antonio echándose a llorar

Tim se sintió incomodo, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar y de seguro las copas de vino y licor que se había tomado le estaban pasando factura al español y no podía dejarlo solo o alguien podría aprovecharse de su situación y no es que le preocupara el español solo no quería tener males de conciencia por dejarlo solo, completamente ebrio y sumido en un estado depresivo.

Se acerco al español, lo levanto en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se hospedaban, llego a su destino, metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación

Era una habitación amplia y ventilada, pintada de colores claros, una cómoda cama y jarrones con tulipanes en las mesas. Tim dejo a Antonio suavemente sobre la cama e iba salir de la habitación pero Antonio le cogió del brazo.

-Holanda quédate por favor-pidió Antonio

-España suéltame-dijo el holandés intentando zafarse

-Quédate-dijo el español-quédate, quédate, quédate-repitió

-Suéltame-repitió a su vez el holandés

España negó con la cabeza y le beso de nuevo, Tim se sentía mareado ¿Acaso el alcohol le estaba empezando a afectar o era el calor que provenía de los labios de Antonio? Intento apartarlo pero Antonio se aferro a él con desesperación. La cabeza de Tim daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad con los labios de Antonio sobre los suyos.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Antonio logro que Tim abriera un poco la boca e introdujo su legua dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad, explorando cada rincón Tim se sentía cada vez más mareado y débil.

Antonio mordió su cuello, ahí fue cuando perdió el control, correspondió el beso que el español le daba mientras le quitaba desesperadamente la camisa…

A la mañana siguiente, Tim despertó tenia un dolor de cabeza monumental y a Antonio a su lado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada mientras dormía plácidamente.

"_Nunca volveré a beber"_ pensó el holandés "_El alcohol tiene la culpa de que esto haya pasado" _pensó antes de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared mas cercana.


	7. Amor en frio

Prusia

Amor en frio –finjo que no me importa pero me vuelves loco–

Reducido

El espacio en el que se encontraban era muy reducido para su gusto ¿Cómo habían terminado ahí? La razón por la cual estaba ahí era muy sencilla: buscaba a su mascota pero la razón para que _él _estuviera haciendo compañía en un lugar tan estrecho era todo un misterio.

Suspiro.

¿Qué hacia él ahí? Normalmente disfrutaría de su agradable compañía si eso haría normalmente pero la situación y la posición en la que ambos se encontraban no eran precisamente "circunstancias normales".

-Gilbert-susurro su compañero

¿Qué pasa, Antonio?-pregunto el prusiano

¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono el de ojos verdes

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo ¿No crees?-replico Gilbert

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el español

-La razón por la cual estas aquí-replico el prusiano

-Yo quería saber si estabas bien-dijo el español-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono de nuevo

-Busco a Gilbrid-dijo Gilbert-y ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías salir de aquí?-pregunto

Llevaba mas de una hora metido en una caja de cartón en una posición realmente incomoda y con Antonio sentado sobre sus caderas. Si alguien –especialmente Elizabeth–los encontraba así…

No quería ni pensarlo.

Lo que quería era salir de esa estúpida caja de cartón, correr y buscar a su pollito y hubiera salido desde hace mucho rato si Antonio no se hubiera metido en la caja para empezar, no es que no le agradara su compañía, solo que prefería estar con Antonio en lugares mas amplios, con Gilbrid cerca de él y en una situación que no pudiera malinterpretarse.

-Antonio-llamo Gilbert

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert?-cuestiono Antonio

-Sal de aquí por favor-le pidió el albino

-¿Por qué?-dijo Antonio-no quiero

-Esto es muy incomodo y quiero salir de aquí, tengo que buscar a Gilbird y todo eso-explico el de ojos carmesí haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no sacar a Antonio de la caja de un puñetazo.

-Por tu pollito no te preocupes-dijo Antonio-Feliciano y Lovino lo encontraron hace rato y lo están cuidando ahora-explico el ibérico

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gilbert-entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres dejar salir?-cuestiono

-Simple-dijo Antonio-me gusta estar contigo y meterme aquí me pareció una oportunidad muy buena para estar juntos a solas y además tú me debes algo-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué te debo?-cuestiono el prusiano teniendo un mal presentimiento

-Tú sabes-dijo Antonio-la apuesta que hicimos antes de que jugara contra tu hermano en el mundial.

-¿Te refieres a…?-a Gilbert se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, nunca pensó que Antonio le pediría el pago de la apuesta precisamente en ese momento y en ese lugar.

-Así es Gilbo-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa perversa en la cara-es hora de pagarle al jefe-susurro

Las manos de Antonio se colaron bajo la camisa del uniforme militar que Prusia llevaba puesto, Gilbert cerró los ojos, obligándose a pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran las manos ardientes del español bajo su ropa, patatas, sus diarios, Gilbrid, cerveza, Hitler, su hermano, el señorito, Feliciano y Lovino…cualquier cosa era buena, lo importante era evitar ceder ante España costara lo que costara.

"_Patatas, cerveza, Italia, Gilbrid, el señorito y la loca..."_ eran las cosas que Prusia se repetía a si mismo mientras las agiles manos españolas recorrían su torso y espalda.

Antonio le beso de improviso, Gilbert gruño débilmente al sentir que la legua del ibérico pasaba la barrera de sus dientes y recorrían los confines de su boca explorando cada rincón mientras una de sus manos se metía dentro de sus pantalones.

"_Demonios" _pensó

Las manos de Antonio recorrían su intimidad de arriba para abajo, apretó los puños, Antonio era un maldito desgraciado. "_Pollitos, entrenamiento militar, la loca" _ se repetía Gilbert con esfuerzo, las manos de Antonio lo estaban haciendo perder el control pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo rogar por más ¡No señor! El era el gran Prusia y tenia muy bien marcado su orgullo alemán ¿Rogarle a España? Eso ni soñarlo, estaba decidido a que Antonio se quedara con las ganas de oírlo gemir.

-Gilbo-llamo Antonio-abre los ojos

Prusia permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras no le mirara a la cara todo seria más sencillo

-Gilbert mírame por favor-dijo Antonio en un susurro ronco y sensual mientras acariciaba su intimidad

Gilbert se sonrojo y abrió lentamente los ojos, maldiciendo su debilidad, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Antonio se había encargado de demoler toda su resistencia

-Así esta mejor-dijo Antonio sonriendo dándole un mordisco en cuello.

_Jadeos. Gemidos. Calor. Antonio sobre él volviéndole loco. Su espalda dándole golpes frenéticos a una de las paredes de la caja. _

Al final, todo lo que quedo fue una caja de cartón destrozada, un español nadando en felicidad y un prusiano maldiciendo entre dientes al reino del sol y como su ardiente calor podía derretir la resistencia del hombre más serio de la tierra.


	8. Fastidio

Portugal

Fastidio –Eres molesto pero te quiero–

Andrés suspiro por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana ¿Por qué entre todas las personas –y naciones– del mundo tenia que pasarle precisamente a él?

El problema era que tenia un "invitado" imprevisto en la casa y dicha persona no le agradaba del todo y esa persona le estaba encajando el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida debido a que estaba "algo" deprimido.

-Y entonces me dijo que no me quería volver a ver en su vida y que si me le volvía a acercar me mandaría de un golpe a Turquía-dijo Antonio sombrío conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-¿Te peleaste con Lovino otra vez?-pregunto el castaño de ojos grises

El español negó con la cabeza, miro fijamente a su acompañante, su mirada no era como la de costumbre, sus ojos se veían apagados, tristes y vacios, algo muy diferente a lo que el portugués estaba habituado a ver: una mirada llena de vida y alegría.

-Entonces ¿Con quien te peleaste?-pregunto con cuidado Andrés

-Con Feliciano-dijo Antonio en un suspiro triste

¿Feliciano te hizo esto?-pregunto el portugués señalando los moretones en la cara y los brazos del español

Antonio asintió con la cabeza

-Vaya el lado tsundere de Feliciano tenia que salir tarde o temprano-dijo el portugués pensativo-y al parecer se desquito contigo ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto

-Yo…-Antonio se sonrojo, dudaba en contarle a Andrés la verdad, estaba seguro de que lo mataría, el portugués apreciaba mucho a Lovino

-No me digas que tú…-Andrés dejo volar la frase mientras pensaba en los hermanos italianos y lo culpable que se estaría sintiendo Antonio ahora, en que Feliciano se sentiría sucio y enfermo del asco y que el maldito francés estaba influenciando demasiado a Antonio

-Si-dijo Antonio-Portugal no te enfades por favor-le suplico

Andrés tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no gritar, golpear a España y correr a hablar con Feliciano, obligar a Antonio a pedirle perdón y hablar con Arthur para que le ayudara a echarle un maleficio al gabacho alcohólico amigo de su hermano.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?-exclamo Portugal con furia contenida-¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacerle a Feliciano? Le acabas de destrozar la vida, eso hiciste-el portugués tomo aire y continuo-¡Antonio se mas consciente por Dios!-exclamo furioso

-Lo siento-dijo Antonio con un hilo de voz

-Bueno con recriminarte no arreglamos nada-dijo Portugal con calma-ve y discúlpate con Feliciano anda, las respuestas a la culpa que cargas las tiene él no yo-añadió en un suspiro

-Gracias Andy-dijo el español sonriendo-gracias por escucharme, se que estas ocupado ahora y te pido disculpas por molestarle tan temprano

-De nada-dijo el portugués-¡No vuelvas a llamarme Andy o te matare Tonio!-añadió con falso enojo-pasar tanto con el gringo te afecto la cabeza más de lo que pensé

-Ya no lo hare-dijo divertido el ibérico, después se acerco al portugués y lo beso en los labios-en verdad te amo mi sombrío y hermoso portugués-añadió con una sonrisa en la cara

-Idiota-dijo Andrés sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello

-Te amo mi hermoso portugués-dijo Antonio sonriendo antes de salir de la casa

-Eu te amo muito feliz e confuso meu espanhol*-dijo andres sonriendo con un ligero regusto a tomate en los labios

* _Eu te amo muito feliz e confuso meu espanhol/_ _yo tambien te amo mi alegre y despistado español_


	9. Debilidad

América

Debilidad –soy vulnerable ante ti–

-Ale ven acá-dijo una voz ronca

Alfred obedeció, no tenía miedo, sabia de quien se trataba, sabia lo que quería y sabia que por mas que lo intentara no podría negarse a los mandatos de _él_

Ante los demás era fuerte, un egocéntrico, se llamaba a si mismo héroe.

Ante _él_ era mas vulnerable de lo que la mayor parte de las personas se atreverían a pensar, era un sumiso joven dispuesto a cumplir su mas mínimo deseo, su mas simple petición con tal de verlo feliz. ¿El motivo? El amor.

Había intentado no enamorarse de él, ardua e inútil lucha, lo evito lo más que pudo, se escondió de él en los lugares más insospechados posibles pero no sirvió de nada: él termino ganando.

Alfred sabia que no podía negarse a lo que él le pidiera si no ¿Por qué estaba en esa habitación de hotel con España a esa hora de la noche? Se suponía que debería de estar durmiendo para estar alerta en la reunión al día siguiente pero no, estaba en el cuarto de España con deseos de salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a entrar nunca.

-¿Pasa algo, España?-pregunto el americano con cautela

Antonio no dijo nada, solo se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, en el suelo yacían la chaqueta y la camiseta del americano, Alfred había estado parado en el balcón viendo la luna hasta que España lo llamo.

-Nada contesto el español y le dio un beso en la nuca

-No debería de estar aquí-dijo el rubio-tenemos trabajo mañana y necesito descansar

-Vamos Ale quédate un rato mas-dijo el español y le beso de nuevo mientras sus dedos acariciaban el emblema del collar que tenia colgado en cuello: un pequeño toro

Alfred no entendía llevaban mas de una hora ahí metidos, Antonio ya había obtenido lo que quería de él y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse de ahí y mandarlo todo a la porra Antonio le pedía que se quedara

Pensó en negarse, terminar de vestirse y salir de ahí para nunca volver pero sabía que no tenía caso, haría todo lo opuesto a lo que su sentido común le dictaba, antes de que se diera cuenta había asentido con la cabeza y Antonio había sonreído.

_Su sonrisa era tan hermosa _

_Y él maldecía ser tan vulnerable ante los encantos del ibérico. Tan débil ante el._

_Antonio era la personificación de la tentación hecha hombre _

Antonio le recostó en el piso de mármol del balcón, estaba helado pero no importaba, el español le beso y lo poseyó por enésima vez esa noche cuando todo termino, al verlo dormido, a Alfred no le importo nada: ni la junta de mañana, ni que habían sido uno con el otro a la una de la madrugada en un balcón de un hotel en Berlín y pudieran reñirlos por exhibicionismo ni que Matthew fuera a darle el sermón mas largo que hubiera recibido en su vida cuando notara la marca rojiza en su cuello. Distraídamente acaricio el emblema de su collar, ese que marcaba que era propiedad del español*. Antonio también tenia uno que casi nunca usaba este tenia el emblema de un águila.

Alfred sonrió cuando Antonio lo estrecho contra el, después de todo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse y no iba a ser un chico bueno todo el tiempo ¿no?


	10. Amor prohibido

Sealand

Amor prohibido –Soy muy joven todavía pero te quiero–

Cálido

Así se sentían las manos de Antonio cuando le tocaba por encima y por debajo de la ropa, así se sentía su corazón cada vez que le abrazaba o le besaba, tan cálido, tan único, tan especial, tan increíblemente agradable.

Tan prohibido, tan reprobable, tan mal visto*. Pero para lo que otros esta mal para Antonio y para él era su mayor alegría.

¡No era justo! Se decía Peter cada vez que esos encuentros tan efímeros y espaciados con España terminaban. Él ya tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente de dieciséis años, ya no era un niño ¿Por qué no podía estar con Antonio? ¿Por qué? Eran hombres, si eso era cierto pero también Finlandia y Suecia eran hombres y estaban juntos y la edad tampoco era un problema, España le había prometido que lo esperaría y estaba cumpliendo fielmente su palabra. Besos castos y algunas caricias bajo la ropa seria todo lo que recibiría hasta tener el aspecto de un joven de dieciocho años.

Mientras tanto, Peter tendría que conformarse con besos rápidos, citas a escondidas, caricias camufladas en abrazos, con verse una vez al mes –Peter va a casa de Antonio o Antonio va a la suya a ayudarlo con las reparaciones y arreglos de su hogar– con cantar las canciones que Antonio le enseña a medianoche cuando no puede dormir, con taparse con el cobertor imaginando que los brazos del español son su refugio en las noches de frio, con escribir canciones y poemas de amor para Antonio –cosas que le dirá cuando estén juntos sin esconderse– en sus horas de mayor soledad, frustrado por que el tiempo pasa muy lento y él crece muy despacio.

Sealand trabaja muy duro e intenta mantenerse ocupado para ahogar la rabia y la frustración que llenan cada rincón de su alma y llora cada noche incapaz de controlar su furia y tristeza al despertar de un hermoso sueño en el que España y él están juntos sin tener que esconderse, en que pueden amarse libremente sin temer los comentarios de los demás, sin prejuicios ni amenazas de que los separen si los ven juntos.

Peter sabe que no es el único que siente eso, sabe que Antonio también esta enojado, que también quiere decirle a todo el mundo que lo ama sin importar lo que digan o si están de acuerdo o no, sabe que Antonio tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse y no estrellarlo contra la pared para poseerlo de manera salvaje y desenfrenada, por no dejarle marcas en cuerpo, por no hacer nada que los evidencie ante los ojos de otros.

Peter seria capaz de esperar mil años para saber que se siente ser parte del reino del sol, solo reza para que el tiempo pase deprisa y poder estar y amar a Antonio como se merece pero mientras tanto ambos ahogan su rabia en el trabajo, tienen el recuerdo de las caricias del otro como una promesa mutua y silenciosa de que algún día estarán juntos sin importarles nada y los armarios de limpieza como únicos testigos de su amor clandestino.


	11. Amor esporádico

Amor esporádico –estamos juntos cuando tenemos tiempo–

La relación que Antonio tenía con Francis era esporádica, un eterno pisa y corre cuando tenían tiempo, oportunidad y ocasión –aunque esto último no era precisamente necesario– para estar juntos.

Eran amigos con derecho a roce –a mas roce del permitido en realidad – Francis ya perdió la cuenta de las veces en que estando borrachos o tristes han terminado entre la sabanas de su cama, las de la Antonio o en su defecto algún cuarto de hotel.

Antonio es la única persona capaz de volverlo loco con un solo toque de sus dedos o de sus labios, la única persona que estuvo a punto de dejarlo afónico de tanto gemir, la única persona que conoce el territorio francés a fondo –muy a fondo– y por la que dejaría de saltar de cama en cama y por fin sentaría cabeza si el ibérico se lo pidiera.

_Cosa que España nunca hará _

Francis a veces piensa que Antonio es un masoquista, Lovino le pega y él sonríe, él abandona el cuarto cuando Antonio duerme pacíficamente después de hacer _travesuras. _Francis sabe que al español le duele que haga eso, que lo que más desea es despertar con la persona con la que se ha hecho uno solo.

_Pero él no puede hacer eso y Lovino y Feliciano tampoco pueden; tienen la cabeza en otro lado como para pensar en dormir al lado de la persona que mas quieren._

Pero Antonio sonríe cuando eso pasa, resignado, sin deseos de gritar de llorar o de siquiera pedirle que se quede con él por una vez.

_A Italia le toco lastimar el cuerpo y a Francia el corazón del español _

_A quien de los tres –Feliciano también entra en el asunto a veces– le va mejor es algo que Francis no tiene ganas de averiguar._

Francis no entiende que mosca le pico a Antonio, Lovino lo hace sufrir y él sonríe y sigue pegado al italiano a pesar de que ya no le quiere tanto como antes, él le hace sufrir a pesar de que sabe que el ibérico le ama y Antonio no se atreve a gritarle, a plantarle la cara, a decirle algo, solo sonríe con esa tierna sonrisa suya a pesar de que tiene ganas de llorar.

Las citas que tienen no son citas, son encuentros rápidos en la cafetería, donde solo intercambian las frases necesarias y cada quien se va por su lado después, los besos que se dan son cortos, robados cuando nadie los ve, intiman rápido y cualquier lugar con algo de privacidad es bueno para eso.

Su relación es esporádica, clandestina y los momentos que pasan juntos duran tanto como lo que tarda la porcelana en romperse cuando se le deja caer.

Antonio esta harto, Francis lo sabe pero no puede hacer nada por culpa de su propio miedo.

_Miedo a lastimarlo más de que ya esta._

Antonio no le facilita las cosas, no deja esa relación que tanto daño le hace, no se resiste, no hace nada, solo deja que Francis lo lastime, lo haga llorar sin desear hacerlo realmente. Francis entiende que Antonio necesita sentir, necesita ser un ser humano pero desearía que parara de sufrir por decisión propia.

_En esa relación ellos eran perfectos_

_El sádico que quería dejar de serlo y el masoquista que no quería rebelarse y parar de sufrir y además le obligaba a hacerle daño con esa relación ocasional, con ese amor esporádico cuando se notaba que deseaba más que eso._

El timbre de la puerta de su habitación sonó y la voz de Antonio se escucho un segundo después llamándole, Francis reprimió una lágrima y fue a abrir. El ciclo del de su relación comenzaba de nuevo.


	12. Calor

Rusia

Calor –somos como el fuego y el hielo–

Sus manos estaban calientes.

Todo su cuerpo era cálido.

Él era como tan cálido como el sol.

Tan alegre, tan vivaz, tan amable.

Su calidez lo atraía cual imán, como las abejas hambrientas a las flores, como el agua a un caminante sediento.

Le gustaba que le sonriera aunque fuera solo por amabilidad, Rusia sabia que España– como la mayoría de las naciones– le tenía cierto temor y que guardaba una prudente distancia hacia él.

Antonio le recordaba cosas agradables que lo hacían sonreír, cosas como el amanecer o el atardecer, los girasoles, una cálida fogata en las noches de invierno…

Rusia sabia que no podía acercarse mucho a Antonio sin que este se alejara algo nervioso y se conformaba con verlo a distancia hasta _ese_ día. Antonio corría por los pasillos, escapando de Natalia. En parte era su culpa, se había acercado demasiado y en parte era culpa de los celos posesivos de _Nalya. _Pero fueron precisamente esas características de su hermana las que le dieron la oportunidad de estar a solas con el ibérico y conocer el cielo por una vez.

Antonio venia corriendo como alma que lleva el viento por el pasillo mientras gritaba aterrado huyendo de los cuchillos de _Nalya, _Iván lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a rastras a un armario de limpieza, donde momentos después se quedaron encerrados.

-Parece que estamos encerrados-dijo el ruso y se acerco al español

Lo beso e introdujo la lengua en su boca, Antonio intento resistirse pero el soviético era mas fuerte.

_Su cuerpo era como una brasa de fuego._

_Nunca había estado tan cerca de algo tan caliente._

Le arranco las ropas con un movimiento salvaje, desesperado y torpe, lo preparo rápido y se introdujo lentamente dentro de él, su interior ardía como la lava de un volcán.

-Iván por favor-le rogo el castaño-no me hagas daño-suplico

Estaba asustado, Iván lo sabía, lo miraba igual que Letonia después de castigarlo: mudo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temor, esa mirada suplicante e inocente.

"_Tiene ojos de niño"_ pensó el ruso mientras Antonio comenzaba a vestirse, tenia el cuerpo lleno de golpes, moretones y cortadas, apenas se podía mover y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Cuando termino de vestirse, Antonio le dirigió a Iván una mirada significativa y Rusia se quedo pasmado: _esa mirada se parecía a la de… * _No, no era posible, Iván se obligo a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, abrió la puerta del armario y dejo salir al ibérico

Antonio avanzo asustado hacia la salida, temblaba todavía con un hilo de voz pregunto:

-¿Por qué?

-No se que me paso-dijo el ruso-te amo, lo siento mucho-se disculpo-olvida esto por favor-pidió, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

_Lo había arruinado todo y lo sabía pero sabía que le quedaba el consuelo de esa única vez en la que el hielo de su corazón se derritió al sentir el calor de Antonio cerca de él._

_*La mirada que Antonio le dirige a Iván es la misma que Raivis tiene después de ser torturado por Rusia _


	13. Amor gitano

Marruecos

Amor gitano –somos de culturas diferentes pero te quiero–

Latifa bailaba en las ruinas, era muy tarde para que estuviera ahí, tenia que trabajar a primera hora de la mañana y lo sabia pero no había podido evitar entrar en ese lugar, sabia que era peligroso estar ahí sola a esa hora de la noche pero francamente no le importaba. Esas paredes eran los únicos testigos de su sufrimiento y la música y el baile* eran sus únicos compañeros en esos momentos de soledad.

Latifa ejecutaba un baile que hacia tiempo no practicaba: la danza de los siete velos. La música era la misma, su traje era el mismo que cuando había bailado para _él _antes de estuvieran juntos por primera vez.

Para España.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y la marroquí la enjuago con rapidez, se suponía que el baile debía ser sensual, lento y debería transmitir los sentimientos de una mujer por el hombre que amaba, la bailarina debía de sonreír y mirar a esa persona con los ojos llenos de amor, no debía de llorar y consumirse por la pena de un amor frustrado.

Siguió bailando hasta que la música ceso, después camino y apago la grabadora.

Recordó cuando Antonio y ella se conocieron. Le pareció un hombre fuerte, alegre, valiente y atractivo. Muy atractivo. Ella y su gente se establecieron en Andalucía y Antonio iba a verla con frecuencia desde su llegada, Latifa se enamoro de Antonio y este correspondió a sus sentimientos, iniciaron un romance a escondidas porque sabían que si sus jefes o la iglesia se enteraban los separarían y los clérigos la quemarían en la hoguera.

_Él era un cristiano y ella una gitana. _

_Dos mundos distintos fundiéndose en uno cuando estaban juntos._

Su primer disgusto con el español fue cuando expulsaron a los moros de Castilla y el otro fue sin duda alguna su más grande molestia con el español y motivo de su pesar y sufrimiento: cuando expulsaron a los gitanos de territorio ibérico.

Latifa veía el sufrimiento de su pueblo horrorizada miles de gitanos eran perseguidos sin haber cometido un solo crimen, vendidos como esclavos, despojados de sus pertenencias, echados de sus hogares, acusados de brujería, amenazados con el destierro u obligados a abandonar sus costumbres y convertirse al cristianismo.

Latifa enfureció cuando Antonio le propuso convertirse en católica para que pudieran estar juntos. Eso significaba renunciar a sus costumbres y su cultura, negar que fuera una gitana y eso era algo que la marroquí jamás haría. Nunca traicionaría o le daría la espalda a su gente.

Tiempo después, ella y su pueblo fueron expulsados, esa noche mientras todos en campamento dormían, Latifa lloro, lloro por el sufrimiento de su pueblo, lloro por la traición de Antonio, lloro por la rabia que le causaba la falta de valor de Antonio para revelarse contra sus jefes por expulsar a su gente, lloro porque nunca volverían a estar juntos y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado lo seguía amando como el primer día que lo vio, lloro por haberse enamorado como una boba del ibérico, lloro por ellos dos porque aunque las heridas sanaran nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

_Los había preferido a ellos antes que su amor _

_Se sentía como una completa ilusa estúpida, se sentía sucia y traicionada._

"_Pero eso fue entonces y ahora es ahora"_ pensó Marruecos "_no puedo aferrarme al pasado, debo seguir adelante pero lo cierto es que todavía le amo" _ pensó angustiada y luego volviéndose hacia una imagen de Santa Sara del mar* dijo en voz alta:

-Santa Sara, señora de los gitanos ayúdame a olvidarlo, a arrancármelo del corazón o si no yo moriré de dolor, mi señora ayúdame a enterrarlo por favor.

Acto seguido, la marroquí recogió sus cosas y se marcho.

*Santa Sara del mar es la patrona de los gitanos

*Marruecos baila para tratar de encontrar un significado nuevo a su baile y para expresar su dolor por la traición de España


	14. Amor negado

Inglaterra

Amor negado –no lo admitiré en voz alta pero te quiero–

Lo empujo al interior de la habitación y le beso con furia, con la rabia que había estado tragando en silencio, masticándola poco a poco desde que él se había interesado en _sus _propiedades.

Lo odiaba.

España tenía todo lo que deseaba mientras que él tenía que conformarse con lo que le daban, Antonio tenía a mucha gente que le quería y apoyaba –incluyendo a sus antiguas colonias– mientras él se iba quedando solo, sus hermanos y antiguas lo habían hecho a un lado y si se preocupaban por el era mera cortesía, Arthur lo sabia y eso le dolía.

El primero en irse con el español fue Alfred, Antonio lo ayudo a independizarse de él y tiempo después Alfred hizo lo mismo con las colonias de este, paso el tiempo y las relaciones de Alfred y Antonio volvieron a ser corteses pero quedaba a la vista el recuerdo de ese hecho cada vez que Antonio le pateaba las rodillas a Alfred.

Tiempo después se entero de algo que le dolió tanto como si le hubiesen dado un golpe de lleno en estomago: Alfred y Antonio eran amantes. Y eso no era todo, parecía que el español había hecho muy buenas migas con Sealand cuando le toco vigilar que no se escapara de la plataforma marítima.

Desde entonces Alfred y Peter le habían ignorado olímpicamente y todo por culpa de Antonio y su manía de poner los ojos donde no debía.

Bien, esa noche se las iba a pagar.

Le arranco la camisa mientras mordía su cuello con saña, Antonio gimió sin siquiera pensar en la futura marca que aquel mordisco iba a dejarle, Arthur siempre hacia los mismo y ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato por parte del británico.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-pregunto España burlón, oh si le encantaba provocarlo

-Tú sabes muy bien porque-replico el inglés mientras acariciaba el torso del ibérico

-No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de tus niños-dijo Antonio, el juego acababa de comenzar

-Si-admitió Arthur-aléjate de ellos España-le advirtió

España sonrió, era tan fácil molestarlo pero aun faltaba un poco mas para lograr irritarlo al nivel que deseaba.

-Lo intentare-dijo el castaño-pero dudo que ellos se alejen de mi-añadió sonriendo-los son muy monos, especialmente Alfred-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-nunca conocí a alguien tan complaciente en _eso _y con tanto aguante y esa cara que pone es tan mona, parece un ángel ¿sabes? Mas cuando grita un "te quiero" en mi idioma.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Antonio no había sido uno con su niño ¿o si? Dios lo iba a matar, Alfred era suyo, era parte del gran imperio de Britania e Irlanda del norte, nadie más que él tenía derecho a tocarlo.

-Tú no habrás…-dejo la pregunta volando en el aire, mas le valía no haberlo hecho

Pero la manera en la que Antonio le sonrió le indico que _si_ lo había hecho y que además lo había _disfrutado en grande._

-Serás…-dijo el británico

-¿Qué te pasa, Kirkland? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-pregunto Antonio, el plan marchaba sobre ruedas observo el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados del inglés, solo un poco mas, continuo ejerciendo presión-oh vamos, no me digas que nunca lo intentaste-se burlo

-Estas mintiendo-lo acuso Arthur-Alfred no haría nada como eso yo lo se

-Cree lo que quieras-dijo Antonio con simpleza-pero te diré una cosa: ese chico es bastante hábil, lastima que te lo perdieras-suspiro teatralmente

Arthur perdió la paciencia y lo agarro del cuello y apretó.

-Como vuelvas a decir algo parecido…-dijo Arthur en tono amenazador

-¿Qué?-lo interrumpió Antonio-te duele saber que soy yo el que lo hace gritar-dijo frio y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-eres un mojigato, se te nota en la cara que quieres tenerlo entre las sabanas de tu cama y te comportas como si no él no fuera la persona con la que desearías estar a cada momento, él se harto de esperarte ¿sabes? Por eso me busco cuando tú lo botaste como un pedazo de basura inservible

Arthur se impaciento y golpeo en la cara, España azoto contra la pared, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, Antonio se levanto y se limpio la sangre que salía por sus fosas nasales, camino hacia Arthur y lo tumbo en la cama, se posiciono sobre él y sonrió, Arthur sintió que el corazón se le paraba, había algo familiar en esa sonrisa, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? De repente un recuerdo pasó por su mente como un rayo. Aquella sonrisa era…

_Idéntica a la de Alfred después del desastre causado por su rabia._

-¿Qué te pasa Arthur?-se mofo España-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿No vas a castigarme por ser un chico malo?

_No aquello no podía estar pasando, sus palabras, su sonrisa eran idénticas a las de Alfred después de esa desgracia._

"Maldito Antonio" pensó el británico.

_El español era un verdadero demonio vestido de ángel _

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que tu chico hace y que tú jamás probaras?-pregunto sarcástico el español-Escucha bien Kirkland: el chico es mío, no importa lo que hagas.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras, solo Antonio poseyéndole de forma salvaje y frenética, cuando todo termino y Antonio se quedo dormido, el británico se quedo mirándole en silencio, Antonio dormía pacíficamente con la paz de un niño, nada que ver con el volcán torrencial que le había poseído horas antes, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero una parte de él amaba el lado rebelde del español, lo hacia sentirse increíblemente vivo, si alguien se lo preguntaba lo negaría por completo. Después de todo tenia una reputación que mantener y siempre era bueno tener un secreto.

Pregunta importante:

¿Quieren un crossover o no? Lo que pasa es que el fic se acerca al final y me pareció interesante intentarlo si lo quieren serán dos capítulos más, si no solo uno, dejen sus comentarios al respecto por favor. Atte. Naru


	15. Fuerza de voluntad

Fuerza de voluntad –Me falta valor para irme o para soltarte–

_Crossover con pokémon _–Satoshi/Ash x España– 

El chico dejo escapar un gemido cuando Antonio le dio un mordisco en el cuello, maldijo por lo bajo su falta de fuerza de voluntad y determinación para negarse a hacer esas cosas, vamos ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio intima con su jefe? Ninguna que tenga principios o que supiera que mezclar lo profesional con lo personal siempre termina mal: uno de los dos termina destrozado, despedido o esta tan deprimido que no tiene ganas de nada, ni de comer, salir, o tan siquiera bañarse y lo único que quiere hacer es ahogar la pena con algo –bebiendo hasta caer en algún bar, fumar hasta que la lengua de uno se hincha como globo o intimando con alguien mas– y en su caso trabajar hasta que ya no siente las piernas.

Eso expía un poco su culpabilidad cuando Antonio lo toma, lo marca como propiedad española y de nadie más ni siquiera de sus compañeros de karate. Él conoció a Antonio una noche de otoño, estaba hambriento tenia el rostro y los brazos llenos de cortadas y lo único que deseaba era encontrar un lugar decente donde pasar la noche, iba caminando por la calle cuando un tipo lo agarro del brazo y quiso quitarle el poco dinero que traía consigo y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando intento propasarse con él al notar los rasgos ligeramente femeninos de su cintura y sus piernas.

El muchacho se defendió e hizo que el sujeto huyera como alma que lleva el viento, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por el cansancio que sentía era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que lo miraba con preocupación. Al día siguiente despertó en una habitación muy amplia y ventilada con la ropa de otra persona puesta en vez de la suya. Se asusto ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Antes de que pudiera pensar en como salir de ahí el hombre que vio antes de desmayarse, se acerco a él e intento tocarlo, el chico lo golpeo en la cara ¿Qué quería ese tipo con él?

El sujeto de ojos verdes, se quedo mirándole como si viera un fantasma cuando él comenzó a gritarle todos los insultos que sabia y preguntar donde estaba y que le había hecho. El hombre de ojos verdes se presento como Antonio Fernández Carriedo, le dijo lo que había hecho por él, el chico se lo agradeció y se presento y Antonio le dio ropa para cambiarse, le ofreció de comer y tiempo después le dio trabajo como su subordinado.

Satoshi no podía creer su suerte, después de perder a su madre y a sus pokémons en un terremoto y después de haber sido vendido –apostado mejor dicho– por Gary contra un actor circense cuando su "amigo" estaba ebrio, haber sido entrenado como guerrillero –el circense tenia nexos con la mafia– haber escapado de ahí con la ayuda de algunos amigos que había conocido en aquel martirio, haberse convertido en gitano cuando ayudo a Paloma a escapar de un muchacho agresivo que quería propasarse con ella –ese periodo de tiempo había sido corto pero feliz para él–, haberse escapado porque la policía casi los lincho en el campamento donde vivían acusados de robar alimentos –cosa que ninguno de los dos había hecho– haber aprendido a defenderse para sobrevivir y sufrir la perdida de su maestra –Arisa-sensei seria irremplazable pero su primo Toboe se encargo de su entrenamiento desde entonces y llego a quererlo como si su sempai fuera un primo muy cercano– después de haber conocido Natsumi –una chica de veinte años y ojos tristes que trabajaba en un burdel– y haber pasado por maltratos, hambrunas y sufrir a causa del despecho que le dejo Nakuru –una antigua novia que le dio el plantón de su vida pues lo dejo por otro muchacho tres años mayor que él y de posición acomodada– encontrar algo de amabilidad le parecía un sueño.

No supo cuando o como se enamoro como idiota de Antonio –trato de evitarlo pero le resulto imposible no hacerlo – y ahora ahí estaba cumpliendo dos roles o quizá mas: era subordinado de día y confidente y amante de noche. Cada vez que intimaban se sentía mal consigo mismo pero por más que intentara negarse Antonio o España-san – como llamaba al español en horas laborales– siempre lo hacia ceder, tanto que a veces Satoshi –o _Lobezno _–nombre que le dio su jefe porque su nombre le era difícil de pronunciar y su traducción al español era demasiado corta– llegaba a pensar si había algún principio o moral que no pudiera olvidarse bajo las caricias de aquel hombre.

-_ Lobezno-_le llamo el español-ven

Antonio lo tomo de la mano y lo tumbo en la cama y se posiciono encima de él, a Satoshi ya no le sorprendía eso, siempre pasaba cuando volvía a casa después de ayudar temporalmente a los colegas de su jefe. Siempre era así y siempre lo seria y de hecho no se sentía culpable por intimar con alguien, vamos su época de inocencia había quedado muy atrás –el termino de esta comenzó cuando Gary le vendió como un perro al circo y finalizo cuando Antonio lo despojo de su castidad dos años antes, cuando tenia diecisiete años– sino por ceder tan fácil, cosa que solo le ocurría cuando Antonio o "el jefe España" – como lo llamaba cuando eran horas laborales– estaba cerca.

Antonio le despojo de sus ropas y lo acaricio, murmurando frases para calmarlo puesto que a pesar de haber estado juntos muchas veces solía ponerse algo tenso cuando llegaba la hora de ser uno con España.

Satoshi acaricio la espalda de Antonio mientras este le besaba de forma suave y tranquila, a la par que lo preparaba

-Te quiero _Lobezno-_suspiro Antonio

-Yo también te quiero-repuso Satoshi correspondiendo todas las caricias y los mimos que el mayor le hacia

Antonio se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente y cuando se acostumbro a la invasión comenzó a moverse dentro de él, Satoshi gemía como loco, Antonio era el único capaz de ponerlo a gemir como desquiciado además había perdido de las veces que se había perdido la voz de tanto gritar.

Cuando todo termino y Antonio se quedo dormido, Satoshi, se vistió y salió al balcón para fumar un cigarrillo, sabia que Antonio odiaba que fumara y ya casi nunca lo hacia pero los viejos hábitos nunca se quitan del todo, le dio una calada al cigarrillo y pensó si alguna vez podría dejar a Antonio.

Podría irse y dejarlo, volver a su tierra, visitar a su sempai y la tumba de su madre, visitar a sus antiguos compañeros en fuerzas especiales, de seguro sus amigos –Len, Nino y Nowaki – se alegrarían mucho de verlo. Si podría dejar Antonio pero en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que seria lo más sensato para alguien como él –empleado de día y amante de noche– pero le faltaba fuerza de voluntad y determinación para hacerlo, era verdaderamente irónico que alguien que lucho tanto por convertirse en maestro pokémon y luego en guerrillero le faltara valor para dejar a su amante pero así era no quería dejarlo pero tampoco podía considerarlo algo suyo, sabia que no podía ser egoísta al respecto por mas que quisiera, se termino el cigarrillo, salió del cuarto y se fue a la calle, mas precisamente a un bar llamado "el escondite de los amantes" cargando solo un instrumento musical en un estuche de piel negro. Suspiro antes de entrar, sentarse en la barra y pedir un poco de absenta, al poco rato una conocida lo llamo, el muchacho la saludo, subió al improvisado escenario, saco su instrumento y empezó a tocar algo similar a un tango, melodía muy acorde a su estado emocional. Hoy "Anzu"* tendría una noche muy larga a su lado.

* Anzu con el nombre que Ash bautizo a su violín

_Para los que querían el crossover aquí esta, ahora solo falta un capitulo para terminar con esta historia, agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido, me hacen un/a escritor/a muy feliz chicos y aviso que tratare de contestar los comentarios anónimos en el ultimo capitulo. Ojala les guste. Atte. Naru _


	16. Tu amor es mi droga

Tu amor es mi droga –pensamientos de los amantes de Antonio después de un rato feliz–

Tu amor es mi droga (todos)

Es como un veneno que se mete bajo mi piel (Pedro)

Y hace que tus besos tengan sabor a miel (Lovino)

No me importa quebrar la ley (Peter)

Si puedo estar contigo al amanecer (Andrés)

Antes de que se oculte el sol

Estaré contigo sirviéndote de consuelo y curando tu dolor (Francis)

Me sentiré culpable por lo que hago (Satoshi)

Y te culpare y maldeciré sin piedad (Tim)

Sera una forma de de ocultar mi propia debilidad (Alfred)

Te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo en ocasiones (Arthur)

Por ti haría cosas que de otro modo no me atrevería a llevar a cabo (Feliciano)

Eres tan cálido y lleno de alegría (Iván)

Y puedes acabar en segundos con mi determinación (Gilbert)

Mi corazón late rápido cuando estas cerca (Bélgica)

Y tu voz es como suave melodía (Roderich)

Aunque seamos diferentes yo te amo sin medida (Latifa)

Por ti soy lo que quieras

Seré tu amante oculto

Un amigo fiel

Un esclavo resignado

O lo que tú desees que sea

Haz conmigo lo que quieras

Ya no tengo mucha fuerza para pelear contra lo inevitable

Estoy muy débil para negarme, resistir o golpearte y huir

Soy tuyo quiera o no

Te presento mi rendición

Tu calor y tus besos me causan adicción

Y ya es muy tarde para mí

Para negarme, resistirme o irme de tu lado

Soy un drogadicto y me niego a recibir rehabilitación

Para bien o para mal estoy atrapado

En las redes de tu amor he quedado encerrado

Estar contigo es una tortura deliciosa

O una dicha dolorosa

No lo se ni me importa

Lo único que se es que no deseo salir

Caí en el abismo y ahora dependo de ti

Sálvame de mi martirio y dame mi medicina

Dame mi dulce droga

Dame dulce

Dame hiel

Dame el calor de tu piel

Por una noche serás mío

Y luego me iré al alba

Tranquilo volveré

Te prometo que regresare

No puedo estar muy lejos de tu amor

Has acabado con mi razón

Te metiste en mi corazón

Te llevaste mi libertad

Mi independencia y ¿Que más da?

Si mañana no estas llorare

Pero no me preocupare

Se que volverás a darme un poco mas

Porque yo se

Que lo que tenemos es una mutua y enferma necesidad

Esos y más eran los pensamientos de cada uno de los amantes del español cada noche después de un rato feliz juntos, cuando Antonio dormía y ellos se lamentaban, se culpaban, fumaban en silencio, lo maldecían con rabia y se prometían a si mismos dejarlo y olvidarlo ¡Pobres almas en desgracia que buscaban la salida! La promesa hecha en una noche de rabia quedaba olvidada cuando los llamaba y aunque lo maldecían no podían resistirse a su encanto natural y a la droga que les daba, porque era muy difícil –si no es que imposible– resistirse al hechizo del reino del sol, el calor del país de la pasión, la droga innata e irresistible del encanto español.

Fin.

_Y esto es todo, mis queridos lectores les agradezco mucho sus cometarios y su apoyo, me han hecho muy feliz, espero que mis próximos proyectos sean tan bien aceptados como este que dicho sea de paso me costo mucho esfuerzo y al parecer valió la pena._

_Un cordial saludo y muchos abrazos para todos ustedes._

_Atte. _

_Naru _


End file.
